


Can I keep it ?

by Srrow



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srrow/pseuds/Srrow
Relationships: First Aid/Fortress Maximus (Transformers)
Kudos: 2





	Can I keep it ?

这一天工作结束之后，急救在医疗中心的门外见到了福特。后者低着头，把本来是规划分区的隔离矮墙当长椅坐着休息，他没往建筑的方向看，和所有大型机一样，重装坦克根本没必要担心自己不会被注意到。实际上，如今已经很少有大型机了，对小塞伯坦而言，大家伙们几乎是和内战一样遥远的传说，倘使白天，这身提尔莱斯特协定执行官的武装恐怕会引起过分的注目。

可现在是深夜。

急救这才想起把通讯系统的消息推送重新打开，不出所料地，数塞秒内不断的提示音几乎引起声卡过热。轻却尖锐的蜂鸣穿刺过来，急救想，今天确实有点累。他刚结束那场横跨两个自转周期的手术，不算时间最长的，也不算最难的，但当一切告一段落，只想把自己往充电床上一扔了之的疲惫还是淹没了医官的处理器。

未读消息堆满了两个周期的通知列表。或许是回程的自动驾驶太无聊，每一次，福特都会把自己飞到了哪个星系事无巨细地发过来，总结一下大意不过是说有了短暂的休假，马上就能回新铁堡。这些通讯偶尔会遇上首席医官难免的大手术，那机子也不介意急救回不回消息，自顾自列他的行程单。

  


“你不用在这等的。”急救叫他。

“比小矩阵座β星暖和。”福特抬起头，光镜里闪着清冽的蓝色。

正是新铁堡的冬季，足以让内置时钟停滞的极夜漫长绵延，那颜色让急救想起黎明。

急救走过去，任由战士在他本来就一团模糊的头雕上薅了一把。这是福特不太受欢迎的小爱好，以前急救就抱怨过“我算知道为什么你家小动物见着你都躲了”，但今天他有点累。

“我载你回去？”福特站起身，原本积在履带上的那层薄雪随着动作被抖下来。

“走回去吧。”想了想，急救又补充，“我本来想回宿舍睡的。”说的是医疗中心的宿舍区。话虽如此，他还是往公路那边去了。

这个时候，其实福特有些犹豫是不是让急救回宿舍比较好，这样来回通勤的路程可以少一个塞时。

不过急救已经走到了快出大门，见福特没有动，侧身过来回头望着他。

他喜欢这个小机子，福特又一次想起这件事。

  


第一次意识到自己对急救的私心是在最后一只改造涡轮鼬的葬礼上。

说是葬礼，其实只是一个算上长眠的鼬鼠本人也只有三个参与者的小告别仪式，他们把那孩子埋在黎明高地的山丘上，和过去一百万年中相继离世的小家伙们葬在一起。仗着全地形履带的功能，他们爬得很高，雨季的山崖下云海翻涌，而在干爽冬天的长夜，可以看见漫天的星河闪耀。在塞伯坦——是说以前的、还没有被内战折磨到满身疮痍的塞伯坦——这座山上建着奥提雷克斯科技大学下属的大天文台。

福特觉得这种场合说点什么，但是他身上根本就没有程序能写长篇累牍的稿子，于是，和之前每一次一样，一起跟来的急救总是负责念悼词的那一个。急救有那种医生会有的声音，福特说不明白，就总之，你可以相信他。

“他的火种历经漂泊，最终在有人爱着他的地方安息。”

医官的尾音被山风吹走，消失在去往大荒原与锈海的温暖南方。福特忽然想起还是新兵时听过的安慰性故事，想要问急救是不是也会相信离去的火种会化作星星，可他在话说出口前忍住了。

又过了一会儿，急救说：“我很抱歉。”

福特一时没有反应过来。

两人的交往起源于福特单方面的执着，彼时整个塞伯坦处于战争结束的鼓舞之中，一切都在往好的地方发展。那是福特一生中最漫长的假期，用碳基的词库来说，一段类似于“间隔年”的时光。他在小塞伯坦置办了一块不大不小的私有用地，盖上房子，和仍然前途未卜的改造机械动物们一起，每天在有着大落地窗的房间醒来。失落之光退役航的聚会上，汽车人的战士和快乐的强拆专家们建立了友谊，他给他们发邮件，接受“一切都已结束”的事实花了不少时间，有一天，他给他们寄邮件，说决定再试一次把所有遭遇改造与奴役的小家伙们都治好，然后给医疗中心发了预约。

出现在他面前的是过于年轻的首席医官。

一百万年转瞬即逝，曾经共同作战的联盟在因不可避免的文明退行而崩溃，基地金刚忠实复写着命运注定的迁徙与失落。当有关离别的事发生，急救总说，“你看，有些事是没有办法的”。那些被送进医疗中心的改造宠物之中，只有一小部分取回了曾经作为人的身体与认知能力，一些死在了手术台上，一些没有扛过漫长的复健，到了后来，福特甚至觉得从一开始就被宣判没有希望治愈的那些反而比较幸福。急救没有这种迷茫，医官的身上表现出的素质过于优异：出类拔萃的技术、透彻且坚定的信心，以及已经习惯了宽恕的温和。很难说是因此才胜任首席，还是对整个医疗中心的责任把他变成了这样，他比福特更擅长应付生离死别。

急救作为医生的技术无可挑剔，也早在足够多的教训中学会长寿的秘诀之一便是不要把太多罪恶感归咎于自己。

“我很抱歉。”他说。

福特不知道为什么急救要那么说，但这让他难过。

  


“你要防冻液吗？”在路过住宅区路口的自动贩卖机时，急救问道。

“能选的话我想要高纯。”

“不行。”按键的滴滴声后是两次罐子坠落的撞击，“我明天要上班。”

  


他们有过几次可怕的争吵，几乎都是关于改造体们的医疗方案。

糟糕的进度总会给人累积消极情绪，直到一个正在接受恢复铸造的患者由于无法接受身体的畸形选择自杀，一切爆发了出来。事情发生的时候福特正在几光年外，等他终于回塞伯坦的空间站收到那条通讯，失去火种的躯壳已经在真空罐里封了大半个月周期。

当福特回到小塞伯坦，他们在急救的办公室里大吵了一架。福特甚至不确定那是否应该称作“吵架”，整件事情更像是他不知如何应对医官那套高等教育附赠的处变不惊，等反应过来，已经撑在桌上对急救吼了出来。而急救，那个小机子自始至终做过唯一的反应就是把房间的隔音门锁上。

很久很久以后，在关于手术风险和安乐死伦理的无数次不愉快谈话后，急救很轻、很慢地说，“你这样挺好的，要知道，很少有人能为别人的事情如此生气。”

  


急救在床边坐下来的时候，福特能闻见热乎乎清洁油的味道。尽管下班的时候已经做过一次包括生化防疫级别的清洁，但在这种福特回来的日子，急救总坚持于回家再洗一次澡——并且还以“入境消毒已经把你洗得够干净了”为由坚决地把福特关在浴室外面。取决于医官的芯理建设要花多久，总有几次福特会直接因为星际旅行累积的劳累而睡着。

小机子翻身上床，攀着伴侣的胸甲探上来，头雕在留下一小串亲吻后拱进坦克的颈窝。

“你说你明天要上班的。”福特抱怨。芯里远比说出来得还要气愤些。

急救没理他：“欢迎回家。”

  


决定同居之后，他们一起买了这间可以俯瞰夜景的公寓。好吧，准确点说，基本上是急救买的，无论退伍的补偿还是执行官的工资，福特所有的储蓄都在漫长的公益救治里消耗殆尽。急救对这个出资比例倒不甚在意，“你说得对，医疗费是真的高。没想到吧，我真的挺有钱。”，说这话的语气是从未有过的理直气壮。

他们一起搬进来，福特还想着是不是应该说点符合仪式感的台词，转眼急救已经一个机子地扑进了起居室的纳米织物堆。他在里面埋了一会儿，侧身过来望着福特，怀里抱着一个软垫：“嘿，我有地方可以回了。”

那个应对战争与疾病的过滤面罩下面，急救有一张平凡到甚至有点清秀的脸，唇角抿着和他声音一样温温和和的笑。

急救在坦克腰间温暖的反应炉上依偎了一阵，低下头蹭了蹭前挡板的位置，他有医疗单位的灵巧的手指，如过往熟练的那样把管子放了出来。

啧，医生。福特芯说，抗议道：“我不能对我的身体有点自主权吗？”

“大兵，”医官抬头，半虚的光镜好整以暇，“你在我的充电床上。”而后埋下头雕慢慢含了进去。

他们对接过很多次，急救同意福特插进去更像一个符合逻辑的结果。他们建立一种亲密关系，在亲近的同时同时避开那些可能会联系起G9的接触，如此一来，由急救来当相对被动的那一个合情合理。

诚然，一辆普通的小急救车和一台镇守重刑犯监狱的坦克之间的体型差距让福特芯怀顾虑，但这没妨碍多久。某一个拥抱之后，福特坦言自己其实并不知道怎么度过没有交火也没有伤亡的夜晚，急救思考了一会儿，格外严肃道这触及了他的知识盲区，因为战前的夜生活对他而言就是被医学院的作业报告论文考试按着头通宵，忽然，他的声音小了下去：“我也是第一次有火种伴侣。”

剩下一切都简单了。

其实，急救并不确定自己是不是喜欢这种拆卸。每次福特进来，他都只能感觉到自己所有的功能都被疯狂的电涌挟持，有用与没有用的进程都在后台争夺早已被占满的处理器，他的机体归那台坦克了，只剩下一个摇摇欲坠的火种。

他们的火种如此近，在每一次擦掠而过的时候，都引起一阵汹涌的共鸣，无序的数据流里闪过与特尔斐相关的那些，急救便想起梅塞廷的深雪、为了防止救护员抓包而只开了一小个的小说窗口、不知道什么时候会醒来甚至是不知道会不会醒来的病人们。至少，曾经有过那么个时候，福特的到来让他真的成为了梦想的雷霆队员。急救想，是他把这个大家伙捡回来的，他得对他负责。

  


“预约都是在下午。”医官的发声器还没能从刚才的摩擦恢复过来，带着不稳定的沙哑电流，“我可以和救星说一声，早上不用去病房也没关系。”

不管福特的中央处理器愿不愿意，光学传感都捕捉了急救唇角摇摇欲坠的交换液的反光，继而短路他整个的逻辑模块：“不，不行。”他感觉自己所有的指令都是想阻止发声器说出这句话。

“真的？”

不行真不行他现在就该给米尼莫斯发信息说明天一早去汇报好把“今晚乱来一下也没事”的念头掐灭。

足够漫长的等待后，急救轻轻笑了一声，而后又埋下头。福特反应了一阵，才意识到他是在把没办法吞下去的那些重新舔干净。

“我明天要拆你，”他投降了，“我学不会温柔对你的。”

当他被邮件提示音叫醒，福特只有那么后悔自己昨晚处理器烧了告诉全宇宙最严肃的汽车人今天上午要去交任务报告。迷迷糊糊地，正好听到另一半床面收起辅助支撑的声音。

“ 急救？”

“吵醒你了？”

福特感觉到一个轻轻的吻，于是顺势抱了一下俯身过来的小车。

  


“你今天记得换雪地胎。”放开之后，福特发现，他已经等不及他回来了。


End file.
